Seeing the World Blindfolded
by Lvmj
Summary: From something precious lost forever, a lone child gains something far more worth then what was lost. Naruto and Sasuke sibling/friendship.
1. Losing something precious and gaining

Lvmj: Mumbles to himself. "I can't believe I let you talked me into this."

Stranger: "Come on, it'd be fun! Just let me write some stuff!"

Lvmj: sighs. "Fellow Readers, meet my friend who shall be called DarkLvmj. She will be helping me write and also do her own work on here 'cause apparently I don't write enough." Glares at DarkLvmj

DarkLvmj: "Shush! Hello Readers! I am a friend of Lvmj. I will be writing stuff on his account now since he hasn't been updating for a bit. And why haven't you, huh!? I love Swords of Power you know!"

Lvmj: Currently at the table neck deep in books. "Well, if you haven't noticed, college has been kicking my ass along with the condition of my hands, can't type well."

DarkLvmj: "Ah, that's right, well that sucks! Hurry up and get better so we can enjoy your stories!"

Lvmj: "Yes, yes, whatever. Oh, why did you choose 'DarkLvmj'? That's like a total ripoff of my name! Besides, I am a guy! Shouldn't a "DarkLvmj" be a dark persona of me?"

DarkLvmj: "Don't know, don't care, your name is unique and awesome....plus I can't come up with good names. Oh, and what does 'Lvmj' stand for? Hmmm?!"

Lvmj: Slaps head. "Not answering that, no matter how many times you ask! Just get on with your story and leave me to work on my stuff."

DarkLvmj: Hmphs and waves. "Alright folks! Hope you can all stand me! Oh, and try to guess what Lvmj's name stands for! I wanna hear what you all think!"

Lvmj: "You are a caniving person, you know that?"

DarkLvmj: "I know, learned from the best!"

Lvmj: ".....you don't mean me, right?"

DarkLvmj: "Of course not you silly goose! I taught myself!"

Lvmj: "....and why did I agree to this again?"

DarkLvmj: "Because you love me! Now shush! We gotta do the disclaimer!"

Disclamer- "We don't own ANYTHING!"

Seeing the World Blindfolded

Chapter One: Losing something precious and gaining something else

Celebration.

A word that, for most, defines the glorious defeat of the Kyuubi no Kitsune by the hands of the Fourth Hokage of Konoha. There were many people scattered about on the day the terrible beast 'fell', October Tenth. Children skipped happily with their mothers and father, Shinobi veterans tell the onslaught of that day seven years ago, and stands are open hours upon hours, making their money and selling their items.

But, not all people see this day as a day of Celebration.

Tragic. Death. Mourning. Hate. Despise. Anger.

These were the words that people described or were in the mood of on October Tenth. Fathers go to bars, grieving over their lost sons and daughters. Mothers go to their family's grave and cry out in anguish. Sons and daughters curse the day the terrible beast ever came to Konoha.

But, there was on person who likes to think of all these words, celebration along with tragic and the rest. Uzumaki Naruto, the village pariah and scapegoat. The poor boy who holds up his Happy Mask to show all the cruel bastards out there that they can't get to him.

The thing is, today, that Mask will be cracked, and soon wear away down the years.

"Get the Demon!" a drunken villager shouted out, carrying a discarded kunia found at one of the many training fields.

"Come on, he came this way!" another villager said, this time a female one.

The 'Demon' they were currently talking about was running as fast as his short legs could carry him.

'Crap, crap, crap!' he thought to himself. Naruto thought he go get something to eat, this meant stealing mind you, during the celebration. He figured that no one will notice him stealing bread.

He figured wrong as he took a left turn down an ally way.

"Time to dump this for later," he said to himself as he threw the bread upwards onto a roof of a home. He took down a mental note of the place and jumped over a trash can.

A few seconds after, he heard his pursuers crash into said trash can.

"Ha! That's what you get!" Naruto said with a laugh while still running. His laugh was halted when a kunia flew right by his head, cutting the left side of his forehead and taking a few strands of his bright blond hair.

"About time you two came!" Two chunin jumped down from the roofs on each side of Naruto.

"Crap," Naruto mumbled to himself. "Come on guys, we go through this every year! Can't you just stop?"

He was answered with a fist in the face, sending him down against the brick wall of the ally way.

"Time for some retribution," a villager with an eye patch says as he took a kunia. "An eye for an eye they always say. Let's make it two in your case Demon." With that said the villager drew back the kunia.

Naruto's bright blue eyes widened at the kunia. "Please, don't! Just tell me what I did wrong! I'll be good!"

The people around him sneered. "Just die already!"

The kunia drew close. On impulse, Naruto shut his eyes. Then....

....all he knew was blinding pain as the kunia dug straight into his left eye socket.

"Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" Naruto cried over and over, thrashing around as the villager twisted the kunia. Blood and flesh splattered around them and the walls as one of the two ninja slammed his hand over Naruto's mouth to shut him up.

The villager withdrew the kunia, flinging off whatever was left of Naruto's eye onto the ground.

"Now, for the other one."

---Close by---

A young black haired boy walked down the street, holding a bag of groceries in his tiny arms. People greeted him with smiles and small bows.

"Hello Lord Uchiha."

"Good afternoon Lord Uchiha."

"Need anything, Lord Uchiha?"

These were the usual greetings Sasuke Uchiha had to go through, every single day since his brother Itachi decimated the rest of the Uchiha clan.

To put it frankly, Sasuke was getting sick of everyone calling him_ Lord Uchiha_.

"Doesn't anybody know my name?" he questioned himself. And this DOESN'T include his personal fangirls that follow him often.

He shivered at the thought of them.

_'Now that I think about it,' he thought, 'no one really knows me or excepts me for who I am.' _Something clicked in his mind after he thought that. Something that actually happened yesterday at the pier.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was a few weeks after the death of the clan. Sasuke sat at the edge of the pier. He was sick and tired of everyone trying to comfort him and smoother him. All he got were sad frowns or angry frowns where ever he went. _

"_Stupid villagers," he silently said to himself. _

"_Crazy ass villagers!" a voice came from above him. Sasuke looked back to see Naruto, walking away with a frown on his face. _

_Naruto stopped and turned his head to see the curious gaze of Sasuke. At first, they frowned at each other as Naruto turned to leave, walking away a few steps. _

_But, for some reason, he had the urge to turn back with a small smile. Seeing this, Sasuke grinned himself. _

_Naruto walked away, content on making the boy smile._

_END_

"I wonder what ever happened to Naruto," Sasuke mused. He had known him from the Ninja school but never quite talked to him.

Just then a large object was thrown his way. Sasuke ducked out of reflex, seeing the blond mass topple over him.

"_Wait...blond?"_ he thought to himself as he turned around to see Naruto, holding his eyes in a fetal position.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Sasuke ran to him, dropping his groceries.

"Sasuke? Is that you? Please, help me, don't let them hurt me anymore!" Naruto said, scooting away from where he thought the ally was.

"Naruto what hap....my God," Sasuke said as he knelt down to him. He saw both eyes gorged out, strips of cord were hanging out of the left eye socket.

"Come on, lets finish the demon off," the Villager said as the men came out, only to see the back of an enraged Uchiha.

"Lord Uchiha! Get away from him, now!" one of the chunin said as they saw Sasuke's form shake.

Sasuke went through seals while his back was to them. "**Katon**...." he then turned around, his eyes surprisingly holding the first stage of the famous dojusto of the Uchiha clan, the Sharingan! "...** Goukakyuu no Jutsu!********" **

It was then that all hell broke loose on that section of Konoha.

--------------

DarkLvmj: "How'd you like it? Good? Bad? Tell me!"

Lvmj: "For the love of all that is holy, please tell her to shut her up."

DarkLvmj: "Shush! Anyway, sorry if this was short!"

Lvmj: "On another note, we seriosly got to get you a new name."

DarkLvmj: Slammed a frying pan on Lvmj's head.

Lvmj: "......ouch."

**Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu : Grand Fireball**


	2. Secrets

******DarkLvmj: Huddle in the corner, crying. "No reviews!"**

******Lvmj: Sighed and pat her back while reading a very large textbook. "It happens, don't worry about it.....plus its only been a few days since it was posted."**

******DarkLvmj: Looks up with big teary eyes. "But...but..." Sniffles.**

******Lvmj: Closses the book to look at her. "Almost never a first chapter gets reviews, unless they are well known I suppose."**

******DarkLvmj: Bounces up with a smile. "Alright then! At least twenty plus people read it!" Does a jig. "Oh, that reminds me! I need help on this. Unfamiliar with the terms like the jutsu and bloodline and stuff, so if I write it wrong, please correct me! Now, on with the story!"**

* * *

Chapter Two: Secrets

The only thing Naruto could hear were the screams on pain shortly followed by an intense heat from the fire a few feet in front of him.

"S-Sasuke, what happened?" Naruto asked, slowly getting up with his hands out stretched in front of him.

Sasuke panted and covered his mouth in shock, seeing the people in front of him burning alive.

"Help! Please, help me!" one of the attackers said before his words were slurred from the melting flesh.

'_How...I didn't mean to...I...it...it's their fault! They are the ones who started it!'_ he reasoned with himself. Lucky for him, everyone else was at the festival so there were no witnesses. _'Still...I must tell the Hokage, he would understand...right? I had to protect....'_

"Naruto!" he said aloud, turning over to see Naruto now clutching to the side of a building.

"Sasuke, something's burning! We should go!" Naruto said, holding out his frail hand to the Uchiha.

Sasuke grabbed it and took off running, pulling a stumbling Naruto. "We need to get you to a hospital, Naruto! Maybe they can – Naruto, come on!" Naruto abruptly stopped when the word hospital was said.

"N-no! Sasuke, I can't, no hospitals!" Naruto begged him.

"Why not? You need help Naruto! Just let me-"

"No!" Naruto wrenched his hand away from Sasuke. "You don't understand. If those....bastards had to corner me to hurt me, just think what they will do when they strap me to a bed!"

Sasuke's eyes widened, the Sharingan still active. "You can't be serious...can you? I mean, the doctors there wouldn't hurt a child!"

"To you and everyone else they appear like that. Not to me, they only try to hurt me more when I go there!"

"I...I see," Sasuke said with a sigh, scratching his eyes a little, wondering why they were itchy. "Let me take you to my house then. That way I can at least clean up your...eyes."

He took the poor blonds hand once more and took off to his house.

"Thanks, Sasuke," Naruto said with a small smile.

"No problem, let's just get out of here as fast as we can."

* * *

A few minutes after the duo left, a certain silver haired jounin jumped down upon the seen.

"What a mess," he murmured, looking at the scorched bodies. "Such a large Katon jutsu to finish off two chunin and a few villagers."

He squatted down, lifting up his headband that covered one of his eyes. "The way the bodies are, their burns seemingly coming from low to high....the ground scorched seems like this came from a short person....this came from a kid?" the Jounin said, sounding surprised.

The Silvered haired man raised his hand signaling the ANBU that had recently came by as he lowered his headband.

Three ANBU appeared, crouching down. "Kakashi-taicho," one of them said.

Kakashi mearly closed his eye lazily and waved them off. "Come on Tenzo, I am not a captain anymore. Anyway, from what I can see..." Kakashi pointed towards the alley were blood stains were at, "....these people were hurting someone and the Katon user...." he gestured to the seen and the two set of foot prints leading away, "....took it upon himself to stop them."

The masked ANBU, Tenzo, scratched his head. "Shouldn't we go after them then?"

"No, leave them be for now. Clean up the bodies and give the report to Hokage-sama. Tell him I was the one who suggested to not go after them." All the ANBU breathed out a sigh of relief after he said that. They were not looking forward to telling the Hokage that they didn't pursue the other two.

"Poker night, Kakashi?" Tenzo asked when the half of the ANBU went to give their report while the other half started to 'clean up'.

"Sure, get Hayate and the gang ready for tomorrow, meet you then." With that the two disappeared.

* * *

Sasuke stumbled into his home, feeling fatigued. Naruto stumbled after him, going to his knees as Sasuke leaned against the wall.

'What's wrong with me? Sure, that Katon justu takes a lot out of me, but still.' He raised his head, looking into the hallway mirror a few feet away, only to suck in breath as if he saw something unexpected.

He, at first, couldn't believe what he saw. With quick steps, he walked to the mirror, hopping up on a chair to get a better look at himself.

He saw the Sharingan eyes spinning.

"I...I got them?" he said with joy. "But, how?" His mind immediately went back to the seen where he found Naruto. The hate and sorrow he felt for his friend must have triggered it finally.

The Uchiha immediately felt guilty as he deactivated them but cutting off the chakra he seemed to be moving towards his eyes unknowingly.

'Where I gained my Sharingan...Naruto lost his eyes.' He scowled at that and shook his head.

"Ahh!" a yell and crash later made Sasuke turn around, only to see a downed Naruto.

"...pfft....," Sasuke quickly tried to squash down his laugh, seeing as the Blond couldn't see where he was going.

He cleared his throat as Naruto looked in his general direction. "Let's get you cleaned up."

After many wads of bloody paper, a healing salve, and a green faced Sasuke later, Naruto had a long strip of cloth around his head, covering his eyes.

"Naruto....I have been meaning to ask you. How are you going to become a ninja?" Sasuke asked. They had been eating a quick meal at the table.

Naruto's mouth hung open at the question. "I...I don't know. But I will become a ninja Sasuke! There has to be a way!"

Sasuke nodded slightly, giving Naruto a "hn" of agreement. Naruto let out a small sigh and crossed his arms.

"Anyway, we need to keep this a secret, Sasuke. If they know I'm blind, they might band me from the academy!" Naruto said.

Sasuke frowned at that. "Just how are we going to cover your....wait, I got it! Stay here." Sasuke ran out the room and upstairs. He stopped infront of his older brother's room. His hand shakingly went to the handle.

"This is for Naruto," he mumbled aloud, pulling open the door. He quickly went to Itachi's closet, digging in it for a box.

Eventually, he wound a box titled "Obito's".

He openend it up and took out a black item. "This will do," Sasuke said to himself as he ran back to Naruto.

"Naruto, try this on," he said, giving the blond the goggles. Unlike the ones Uchiha Obito used to wear, this one was a solid black one with tinted lenses.

"Where did you get this from?" Naruto asked, slipping on goggles. They seemed a bit took big on him, but as he adjusted the strap, they closed in around him.

"They were from an uncle of mine who died a long time ago," Sasuke said. Itachi would rarely talk about him, but if he did, he would always end with, "he was one of the most unique Uchiha there were," Sasuke finished.

Naruto flashed Sasuke a smiled. "Thanks, I will treasure them always."

"Good, now, I have been thinking," Sasuke said, sitting back down on the table. "Since we have summer off, we need to get you trained so you can 'see' once more."

"Er...Sasuke? How can I see?" Naruto asked, causing Sasuke to slap his head.

"I meant to sense stuff around you so you can fight!" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh! Great idea! That way no one will know I am blind!"

"Exactly. Now, we got two months to make this happen. Tomorrow, we start training."

* * *

**DarkLvmj: "Tell me what you think! I might or may not skip the training parts. If there are going to be training parts, its going to be in small humouros flashbacks. Oh, and I also still want to know what Lvmj's name stands for! Take a guess! You shall be rewar-mmhhmm!?"**

**Lvmj: Has a hand over DarkLvmj's mouth. "Please disregard anything you are about to see."**

**DarkLvmj: Starts to run. "Review Please! Now where is my bat!"**

**Lvmj: ".....Crap," runs in the other direction.**


	3. Teme! Dobe! Training!

**DarkLvmj: "Woot! One review and a favorite and story alert!" Is freaking happy.**

**Lvmj: Just glad she's happy now. **

**DarkLvmj: "Alright my fellow readers! Read on please! And if I make a mistake, tell me!"**

Chapter Three: Teme! Dobe! Training!

The following day, both boys were outside in the early morning.

"Alright Naruto, we will first off start with the basic stretching we learned in the academy."

Leg stretches, arm stretches, they did it all. Naruto was grinning, never having done this with somebody before. Normally, at the Academy, he would be forced to the side instead of in a group.

He felt happy, the first time in a long time.

"Alright Naruto, last night I devised a training course for you," Sasuke said, grinning slightly at what was to come. "Get over here."

Naruto hopped right over to the sound of his voice. Sasuke was mildly impressed that he pin pointed him already.

"Now, stand here and wait for it." Naruto gave him a confused look before shrugging.

"Alright." Sasuke smirked and climbed up a tree where a rope and a large futon was laying down on a limb of the tree. The futon had been rolled up and been weighted down.

"Ready?" Sasuke called out to him.

"Let's do this!" Naruto cried out, throwing up a fist in the air.

Just in time to get smacked right in the face by the futon. Naruto flew back and rolled, hitting Sasuke's house.

Sasuke laughed, hard and loud, as he took a firm grip on the tree to not fall off.

"Oh man, haven't laughed that hard in weeks!" he said, calming down to see an enraged Naruto stomping towards him.

"Teme! What the hell was that?! I thought this was training? Not hit the blind kid with a God damn thing!" Naruto yelled out, stomping his feet.

"Ha...sorry...pfft," Sasuke smothered his next laugh with his hand as he brought back the futon up.

"Well?" Naruto said, wanting an explanation.

"Fine, dobe," he snickered when Naruto flipped him off in his general direction. "The reason I am tossing you this _God damn thing_ is to get you aware of moving objects."

Naruto moved his lips in an 'oh' shape as he nodded, his hand underneath his chin in understanding.

"Well let's get a move on Teme! Chunk that damn thing as fast as you ca-." Naruto was once again sent back. "I wasn't ready damn it!"

------Another place-------

Hatake Kakashi, a little tipsy after Gai challenged him to a drinking competition last night at the poker gathering, which he won just in time to see Gai pass out along with him afterwards, was standing in front of the Sandamine Hokage.

"Kakashi, I want an explanation on why you didn't want a team to track down the killer?" Saurutobi Hiruzun said, his elderly hands folded in front of his face as he glared at Kakashi.

Kakashi shuddered at the killing intent that formed around him. "Well, you see, Lord Hokage, the reason that I called off the team was because I only know one person who can perform a Katon Justu at a young age. As for the person who was attacked before hand, I know their scent of blood anywhere."

Saurutobi frowned at that. "It was Naruto-kun's blood, wasn't it?" Kakashi nodded as Saurutobi let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead. "Do you know who the Katon user was?"

"I believe it was Uchiha Sasuke, sir," Kakashi said, calming down now that the Hokage stopped the wave of killing intent at him.

"I see...I guess any child would become scared and not report at what he had done. Go check up on them, Kakashi."

"Hai!" Kakashi immediately disappeared, via window.

-----Backyard of Sasuke's house-----

"You are sadistic, Teme Sasuke," Naruto said while on his back. Sasuke was sitting right next to him, eating a rice ball.

"I have to be, Dobe Naruto," Sasuke said as he finished off the rice ball before reaching back to a plate behind them, getting another. "You should eat."

Naruto groaned and sat up. His hand went directly over to the plate and scooped up a rice ball. The act didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

'_He's getting better.'_

"I can honestly say you suck at dodging," Sasuke said, smirking at Naruto's reaction to what he said.

Naruto sputtered out a bit of his rice ball and growled at Sasuke. "Oi! I have gotten better! That last one barely clipped my head!"

"Which sent you flipping backwards about three times." Sasuke deflated Naruto's reserve.

"Fine....we will just train harder!" Naruto sent a fist in the air.

This was the scene that Kakashi arrived to see from his point along the rooftop of the house.

"Training?" Kakashi questioned as he settled himself down in a more comfortable spot.

"Come on Teme! Let's get started again!" Naruto said, jumping to his feet before Sasuke reached over and dragged him down.

"No. This time we relax and meditate," Sasuke said, crossing his legs and sitting up straight. "Cross your legs and keep your back straight.

Naruto frowned and scratched his head as he did what Sasuke asked. "Meditate? How's that going to help?"

Sasuke sighed as he slightly slumped. "Meditating increases your awareness. Think about it, you can sense anything from miles away if you meditated constantly and keep up your awareness."

"Ooh! That's so cool! Where did you lean this from?"

"A movie," was Sasuke's response.

That sent Kakashi, who was overhearing this, and Naruto slapping their heads.

Sasuke frowned as he closed his eyes. "Just do it."

Kakashi sighed from his spot. "Naruto, meditating?" He had known about the young jinchuriki and his.....how can he put it? Unparalleled hyperness? Yeah, that's about right. "This is going to take a while.

---Two hours later---

Naruto was frowning. His back was hurting, his legs are long since been numb, and he was hungry again. Plus, his clothes were starting to stink.

"Remember to block out any thoughts," Sasuke had said to him an hour ago. Naruto didn't think much of it till now. He had been thinking a lot.

This time, Naruto pushed aside all thoughts and concentrated on the area around him.

Slowly, yet very noticeably, Naruto began to 'see' patterns of some kind. He could make out the trees, the grass, but buildings were fuzzy, although there is a blob of some kind on the roof of Sasuke's house. He then noticed they were hazy, glowing slightly.

"Oi, Sasuke, I think I can sense something. What is it called? Catra?" Naruto asked.

"Chakra. The life force for us and everything else," Sasuke said rather monotone.

"Oh...okay." Naruto then turned his gaze directly to Sasuke's house. "If that's so, I think someone's on your roof."

Sasuke immediately bolted up, a training kunai in hand as he face his home. Kakashi in the meantime was rather shocked that not only Naruto got meditating down, some of it at least, he also spotted him.

Kakashi eye smiled as he hopped down, a few feet away from both boys.

"Hello Naruto, Sasuke," Kakashi said as Naruto stood up.

Naruto acted like to peer at him, leaning forward a little. He knew that voice, though it seemed clearer now instead of....muffled.

"Inu?" Naruto questioned as Sasuke shot a look of confusion at Naruto.

"Maa, maa, Naruto, your just like Tenzo. I haven't been called that in ages. It's Hatake Kakashi now."

----------

**DarkLvmj: "Kakashi's on the scene now! What will happen? Will Naruto get beemed in the head once more? Will-."**

**Lvmj: "Will she ever shut up?" Snickering.**

**DarkLvmj: Shooting Lvmj a dark look. "You know, I still haven't know what your name stands for."**

**Lvmj: "Nor will you ever."**

**DarkLvmj: smiles mischieviously. "Oh, I will....muahahaha!" Clears throat. "Anyway, tell me what you think! If I misspelled words, help me!"**


	4. The Third! Kakashi's Secret Mission!

**DarkLvmj: Twitching on the ground from all the reviews, alerts, and favorites.**

**Lvmj: Poking her with a random stick, still reading a text book. "Well, it seems DarkLvmj got way too excited over the reviews when the last chapter was posted up....and this is the outcome."**

**DarkLvmj: "......." drools.**

**Lvmj: "Oh dear. Well, anyway, enjoy the story DarkLvmj worked oh so had on."**

Chapter Four: The Third! Kakashi's Secret Mission!

"Inu?" Sasuke mimicked Naruto, setting down the training kunai as Kakashi approached them.

"Yeah! He was one of the ANBU that helped me when I was little," Naruto said, grinning wildly.

As Kakashi drew closer, his uncovered eye widened for a split second at Naruto's eye-wear before he simply 'eye' smiled at them.

"Interesting eye protector, Naruto," Kakashi said. Naruto began to fidget, knowing somehow that Kakashi was scrutinizing him. "Where did you get it?"

"I gave it to him," Sasuke said, standing in front of Naruto, who was thankful.

"Oh?" Surprise that Sasuke gave the visor to Naruto. "I was wondering where he got Obito's old one."

"How do you know uncle Obito?" Sasuke demanded, pointing an accusing finger at Kakashi.

"I was his old teammate. But let's talk about that later," Kakashi said, crouching down so he could be eye level with the two boys. "I need your help with something you two."

Naruto gave him a confused look along with Sasuke. How the hell are they suppose to help an ex-ANBU?

"Err, and how do we do that, Kakashi-nii-san?" Naruto said, although he seemed very excited on a possible ninja mission.

Kakashi blinked and chuckled at the honorific Naruto gave him. "Well, I'll give you one hint," Kakashi said, holding up one finger in the air. The two got closer in curiosity. "It's about what happened last night."

Kakashi analyzed their expression. Sasuke immediately took on a cold and angry look while Naruto appeared to be very afraid and clutched at Sasuke's shoulders.

"Ah...so you were chased again, Naruto?" Kakashi said with a small depressed sigh.

"Again?" Sasuke repeated, wondering how many times Naruto was hurt.

"Y-yeah," Naruto said, uneasy about it. "For some reason, the villagers keep on attacking me."

Kakashi nodded at that. "Now, back to subject, are you alright Naruto? The Hokage is very worried about you after finding.....err....lots of blood."

"Oh-uh-ahem, yeah!" Naruto said, obviously lying. Kakashi frowned underneath his mask. Normally, back when he was still in ANBU mind you, Naruto wouldn't lie about his injuries.

"Oh, well that's good then," Kakashi said, smiling. "But the Hokage wants to see for himself," he then turned towards Sasuke, "and you Sasuke. He needs to speak to you about the bod..." Kakashi paused when he saw the alarm Sasuke's eyes as he furiously shook his head, glancing at Naruto, who 'looked' like his whole attention was on Kakashi. "....about the attack and the men involved," he finished, earning a look of thanks from Sasuke.

'_Guess Naruto doesn't know Sasuke incinerated them,'_ Kakashi thought as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Sasuke, grab Naruto, would you please?" Kakashi said with a little humor, wondering the reactions of the two were going to be. Sasuke lifted a brow in question at the actions, but simply 'hn'ed and took hold of Naruto's shoulder.

Kakashi then made a single hand-sign. "Hold on tight," and with that, they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

----About two seconds later----

Kakashi touched down in the Hokage's office with no problem. Sasuke had to crouch when he first landed, feeling slight dizzy. Naruto's entrance was a bit different.

"Where the hell happed!" he yelled out as he touched ground, running and promptly slamming right into the Hokage's desk, falling back and hitting the floor.

"Dobe...we're in the Hokage-samma's office," Sasuke said and shook his head. "And you just smashed right into the desk he's sitting at."

"Oh!" Naruto turned to where the desk was, silently thanking Sasuke for saying were Hiruzen was at. "Hey Jiji! What's up?" Sasuke's face immediately faulted from its usual stoic form.

"Dobe! You got to respect Lord..." But what really confused him was when the Hokage laughed, stopping him in mid sentence.

"I am doing fine Naruto," Saurutobi said. "It's good to see your doing fine as well." His then grew serious. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"N-no Jiji, what have I told you before? I am indestructible!" Naruto said, throwing a quaking fist in the air. Saurutobi briefly chuckled at that, but his eyes looked down at Naruto with concern. He had also noticed the lie and made eye contact with Kakashi, but he simply shrugged.

Luckily, they were so focused on Naruto, that they missed the small shudder of Sasuke's form on if they found out Naruto was blind.

"Well, alright Naruto," Hiruzen smiled. "Kakashi, why don't you take Naruto to his favorite ramen stand while I talk to Sasuke about something."

Naruto's immediate reaction was, "WOOHOO, RAMEN!"

While Kakashi had a look of horror across his face, err, eye. Naruto's ramen addiction was a legend around the village, known to clean money from wallets faster than you can say the first four words of "Itak—" well, you get the idea.

"Meet us at the ramen stand Sasuke!" Naruto said as he followed Kakashi's footsteps.

Sasuke smiled slightly at the invite as the door closed before he looked at the serious face of the Third Hokage.

"Have a seat, Sasuke-kun," Saurutobi said, gesturing with his hand.

Sasuke, very nervously so, sat down on the cushioned.

"Sasuke-kun, I surmise you know why you are here?"

Sasuke immediately gulped and tried to maintain a cool-headed posture, which was quickly crumbling by how his knees were shaking together.

"H-hai," he stuttered out.

To the surprise of Sasuke, Saurutobi smiled. "Good. I just wanted to congratulate you on protecting a citizen of the Leaf and doing away with the traitors."

Now Sasuke was dumfounded. "Wait, hold on. Excuse me sir, but how many times has Naruto been attacked like that?"

The Third sighed and leaned back in his chair, lighting the tobacco in his pipe. "More then I can count."

Sasuke frowned at that. "Why are they hurting him?" Sasuke all but yelled out, his hands clenching tightly at the chair's arm rests.

Saurutobi expect this, but had hidden surprise that Sasuke would react like this. It was a far cry from his mopping self he adopted after the Massacre. Luckily, Saurutobi made plans in advance in weaving a lie, just in case some of the younger generation asked about Naruto.

"You see, Naruto was born on October Tenth, the day of the Kyuubi almost destroyed our village." Sasuke stared wide eyed at him and nodded his head, wanting to know more. "Since then, Naruto is looked at as a reminder of the devastation that occurred on that awful day. People feel the need to take out their frustrations on him."

Sasuke slumped in the chair, holding a hand over his head in despair. "So all his life....those rotten bastards!" Sasuke yelled out. He was so in his anger that he didn't notice the Third writing in a scroll and taking out a bag of money.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Saurutobi said in a commanding voice. Sasuke immediately stood up from his chair, his back straight just as a soldier of the Leaf. "Here is a reward for protecting Naruto," he said, pushing the sack of money to Sasuke, who, with shaking hands, took it and put it in his pocket. "Take this scroll to Hatake Kakashi, make sure he reads it, it's very important." Sasuke took the scroll that had an 'A' stamped right on the seal of it.

"Hai!" Sasuke said as he ran out the door in search of the two.

----At the Ramen bar----

Teuchi smiled at his all time favorite customer. "Slow down Naruto! You're going to eat this nice man's wallet down if it continue!" To Naruto's side, there were ten ramen bowls stacked together, all in seven minutes since he got the first one.

Kakashi silently cried at the loss of the money in his wallet. _'I will have to make a trip to the bank later on'_ Ayame silently laughed at Kakashi's plight.

Naruto suddenly looked up and to his left. "I think Sasuke's coming," Naruto said. Kakashi looked at Naruto, curious on how he knew that.

He himself had smelt Sasuke closing in on their location a few minutes ago.

"Hey! Kakashi-san! Naruto!" Sasuke yelled out, running over to them.

"Hey Sasuke! Come have a seat!" Naruto said. Sasuke plopped himself on a stool right beside Naruto and watched him eat, slightly shocked.

You see, he was eating ramen perfectly, not even missing the freaking bowl.

'I wonder how much a ramen addict Naruto is,' Sasuke wondered as Teuchi set down a bowl of ramen.

"Oh, Kakashi-san, Hokage-samma wanted me to give you this," Sasuke said, handing over the scroll.

Kakashi took it with a small thanks and broke the seal, unrolling it. His eye then practically bugged out when he finished.

"WHAT?!" was his cry throughout the village.

One Hatake Kakashi would train one Uchiha Sasuke and one Uzumaki Naruto till the Academy begins again. Needless to say, it's going to be a long summer.

----Unknown location-----

An ANBU dressed in different attire kneeled down in front of a bandaged man.

"Danzo-samma, we have disturbing news about the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

**DarkLvmj: Out from her semi-coma. "Hey everybody! Sorry for leaving you right there hanging, but I thought that was a good place to end it!" Hides behind Lvmj in fear of throwing object. **

**Lvmj: Looks over him to look at her. "You know they will still get you."**

**DarkLvmj: "Shush! You helped me writing this, so it's your own fault! Anyway, thanks to a special reviewer, I tried to cover some plot holes a bit, though hopefully it worked. Anyway, I know I spelled stuff wrong, so send me the correct words, please and thank you!" Slowly starts to walk away, dragging Lvmj as a shield. "Oh, and please review! It makes me happy! And try to guess what Lvmj's name stands for!"**

**Lvmj: "Disregard that!" **


	5. Villagers and Fangirls Which is more

**DarkLvmj: "WOOT!" Throw's fist in the air excitedly. "Here for another chapter! Isn't it great?!"**

**Lvmj: "zzzz" Fast asleep.**

**DarkLvmj: Sighs. "Lvmj had some stuff to do some time ago, so he's....err....asleep. Oh well! Oh! But he made an important find in the last chapters! You see, this story starts out on October Tenth while apparently they are off on "summer break". Kind of wrong when October is in the fall, eh?"**

**Lvmj: Throws a book at her, just missing her head. "It's your fault...zzzz." Back asleep.**

**DarkLvmj: O.O "Freaky....anyway, from now on, it's just "vacation" they are on. Now, on with the story!"**

**Chapter Five: Villagers and Fangirls. Which is more annoying?**

Sasuke turned toward the loud unexpected yell that Kakashi made. Naruto, though, was a different story.

With his eyes destroyed, his other senses have increased dramatically, meaning his hearing, touch, and smell. Over all, if there was a favorite out of them, it would be of smell cause of the odor of Ramen.

Anyway, when Kakashi had exclaimed his negative remark, once he read the mission about three times that is, Naruto had jumped up in his seat, hands clasped tightly around his ears, and fell off the stool, landing on his back.

"What the hell Kakashi!? I am freaking right here, what's the deal yelling right beside me!" Naruto continued to fume as he rubbed his ears, sitting up.

"You alright, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"What?!" Naruto said loudly, making Sasuke shake his head at him while Naruto grabbed the stool in front of him, hoisting him up on the stool.

"Ojji-san! Another miso-ramen!" Naruto said loudly, earning a small chuckle from Teuchi and Ayame.

"Coming up Naruto," Teuchi yelled out at Naruto, who grinned wider at him.

"Er...Naruto? I think Kakashi-san is stunned?" Sasuke said, poking Kakashi's shoulder.

"What?" Naruto said, cupping a hand around his ear.

"I think he's stunned!" Sasuke said louder as Naruto brought up a hand to his chin in thought.

"What did he do?" Naruto said in a quieter voice, seemed his hearing was returning to normal as he brought up his hand to land on Kakashi's shoulder. From there, he went to where he thought his face was and gave soft slaps to him, noticing he had on a mask and something metal covering his eye. _'Guess I was ask Sasuke later,'_ he thought after feeling it.

Sasuke was looking at Naruto's hand while Naruto asked his question. "Oh, uh, he just read some scroll I gave him from Hokage-samma."

"Jiji?! Go on, read it and tell me!" Naruto said as he jumped off the stool and pushed Sasuke towards the scroll.

Unknown to them, Kakashi was thinking on _'Naruto doesn't know how the read?!'_ when he heard Naruto's request. Before Sasuke could read it, Kakashi rolled up the scroll and placed it in his pouch before taking out most of his money and putting it on the counter.

"How 'bout you two finish up and go on home. I want to talk to Hokage-samma for a bit. Ja' ne'," Kakashi said while smiling, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"He disappeared right? I hate it when he did that when he was Inu!" Naruto yelled, stomping his feet. He then sighed and returned to his stool along with Sasuke where two bowls of ramen were sitting there, waiting for them.

"Thank God for Ichiraku's!" Naruto said as he dug in. Sasuke was still amazed that Naruto didn't miss a noodle or broth.

He simply shook his head. _'I don't think I will ever fully understand him and his ramen addiction.'_

Afterwards, Naruto and Sasuke find themselves walking through Konoha. Sasuke had to get groceries, again, after he left them when he rescued Naruto.

"Are you sure it's alright to go with you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. He was concentrating on walking and listening to Sasuke's footsteps more than anything.

"Hn," was Sasuke's response as he dug his hands into his pocket. He looked towards Naruto, noticing his ripped black shirt with the orange spiral on it. _'He needs new clothes,'_ he idly thought.

It was then he took notice of the glares of the villagers that seemed directed to Naruto and the worried looks to him.

"They're glaring, aren't they?" Naruto whispered to him. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly before he schooled them down to an impassive face.

"Yeah, how do you know?" Sasuke wondered.

"I don't really know....but I can sense them," Naruto said as Sasuke nodded. "Then again they always glared at me," he finished with a sheepish smile, which caused Sasuke to stumble slightly at how easy Naruto said the last part.

"You really need to stop talking at key points," Sasuke said with a sigh.

"Teme! I know when to stop talking!" Naruto said, stopping and pointing to the left of Sasuke in an accusing manner.

"Little to the right," he whispered as Naruto sweat-dropped when he heard him, adjusting his finger right at Sasuke.

"Thanks....anyway, yeah! I know when to stop talking!" Most of the villagers stifled a laugh at the two while some glared heatedly at Naruto.

"Whatever, come on dobe," Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's wrist and pulled him towards the store.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled as he almost tripped and walked beside Sasuke, who let go of his wrist.

"Come on, we need to hurry."

Suddenly, Naruto stopped. Sasuke walked a few steps before turning to look at him. Villagers around them also looked strangely at him, curious on the frown he had on.

"Sasuke....I feel impending doom," Naruto said in a serious voice.

"Then why the hell did you stop?" Sasuke said, his hands on his face. He could have sworn a villager laughed aloud at their actions. Seems they were taking great joy at them.

"Shush, I need to concentrate," Naruto said, sitting down in the middle of the street, crossing his legs. Sasuke sighed, slightly embarrassed at his actions.

"Sasuke-kun.....Sasuke-kun......market......," Naruto said as his ears twitched. Sasuke frowned at what he said. "That's what I hear, along with several running feet behind us."

"What are you....oh shit," Sasuke swore as Naruto got up. A couple of blocks down, a hoard of girls were running towards him.

"SASUKE-KUUUUN!" was their battle cry.

"Run Naruto, run!" Sasuke said as he took off running, Naruto right on his heels.

"What's chasing us teme?! It sounds like a heard of boars!" Naruto yelled out at him as the girls got closer. The girls, hearing the boy, that most of their mothers told them to stay away from, call their Sasuke a teme, doubled their effort to get them.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SASUKE-KUN TEME YOU TEME!" the girls cried out. Then two seconds later the word 'boar' seemed to stab into their heads. "WE ARE NOT BOARS!" with a small 'Shannaroo!' yell at the back of the girls.

Sasuke, who was trying to not laugh, since laughing and running spelled disastrous, saw a crowd ahead.

"Naruto, crowd ahead! Think you can sense your way out of there?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, no problem!" Naruto said, smiling. This is just like training to him!

Soon Naruto and Sasuke ducked into the crowd. Naruto felt the crowd's chakra and slipped through empty gaps of chakra he sensed, knowing that they were gaps between people.

Sasuke looked towards Naruto and saw him doing alright, until he ran right into a mobile vender. He winced as Naruto bounced off it but quickly climbing his feet, jumping over the vender and continuing the run.

"I guess Naruto can't rely on a 'chakra' sense when it comes to inanimate objects," Sasuke mused as he dove under a man's legs.

Meantime the girls bashed right into the crowed, causing a pile up and lots of swearing. That didn't stop them for long as some of them climbed over their own comrade fangirls and gave chase.

They continued to run but stopped when they hit a dead end in the street with two streets continuing off to the right and left.

"Split up!" one of the girls said as half of them took off in each direction.

The wooden fence at the corner shimmered before it peeled off, revealing Naruto and Sasuke holding a camouflage copy of the fence behind him.

"You know, now I don't know what's more annoying," Naruto said, catching Sasuke's attention.

"What's that?" Sasuke said.

"You know, what's more annoying? The Villagers or the blood thirsty girls on our tails."

Both boys laughed as they continued back into the market place of Konoha.

**DarkLvmj: "Okay! I know I so spelled 'shannaroo' wrong, so anyone know the correct spelling? And I still haven't received guesses on Lvmj's name! Come on, I will give you all a hug!"**

**Lvmj: Woke up a long time ago. "Do I have to tie you up?"**

**DarkLvmj: Flutters eyes. "Do you want to tie me up?"**

**Lvmj: "........ I'm leaving before you creep me out again."**

**DarkLvmj: Cackles. "Alright right folks! Next time we see Kakashi having a few 'words' with Hokage-samma! Who would win? Will he get additional help? Who knows!" Does the happy dance. "And I might make an Omake in the next chapter if all goes well! Woot!"**

**Lvmj: "What kind of omake?" **

**DarkLvmj: "S-E-C-R-E-T!" Cackles ones more. "Anyway, some of you are wondering if anyone will know Naruto's blind. Answer? No one! Well, maybe besides Kakashi if I can help it. Sasuke will be the only one until much later on in the story."**


	6. Gamachan, explosives, and liars!

**Lvmj: "..... what do you mean no omake?" Annoyed.**

**DarkLvmj: "Well, it's not the right time for it! Will do one soon though!"**

**Itachi: Somehow materializes into the room. "Will I be in it?"**

**Lvmj: "......."**

**DarkLvmj: "........"**

**Lvmj: "Okay...what the hell is he doing here?! You are so breaking the laws of reality with this. This is where I draw the line, damn it," draws a white line out of thin air, separating him from them.**

**DarkLvmj: o.O "....er....while we reset the laws of reality and physics, enjoy the story!" Gets a broom and attempts to beat Itachi back to whence he came.**

**Chapter Six: Gama-chan, explosions, and liars!**

Naruto and Sasuke walked beside each other back towards the market section, this time making sure to keep an eye, ear in Naruto's case, out for them.

"Hey Naruto, I have been meaning to ask you," Sasuke began, once again taking notice of Naruto's torn clothes. He could still see some blood spatter from that fated night.

"Eh? What is it?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to Sasuke.

"How many pairs of clothes do you own?" he said rather bluntly.

"EH?! Oh..uh...ten?" was Naruto's weak reply.

Sasuke just glared at him as he stopped walking. Naruto stopped as well, knowing that Sasuke was giving him the famous Uchiha glare and gulped.

"Naruto....," Sasuke said, scowling.

"Fine! Two, alright? I own two," Naruto gave up and crossed his arms, turning his head away and muttering something about 'stubborn Uchiha.'

"I see....well, come on, I need some food and you need to start eating healthy," Sasuke said. _'And new clothes,'_ he thought to himself.

"Oi! I eat perfectly well! And who says you're getting me healthy food?"

"I did, Dobe, now shut up and come on!" Sasuke said, walking away.

Naruto said in a huff as he followed Sasuke. A thought then crossed his head. "Oh, Sasuke, think we can take a stop by my apartment? I need to get Gama-chan!"

"....Gama-chan?" Sasuke said, one of his eyebrows lifted.

"My wallet! I want to get some stuff as well, since you are intent on buying healthy food," Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "What street?"

"....wha?"

"Oh please don't tell me....you don't know the street?!" Sasuke exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

Yes, the Last Uchiha actually threw his hands in the air in a 'are you serious?!' manner.

Naruto sheepishly grinned and scratched the side of his head.

"I know I live close to the market in the apartments, so it shouldn't be far!"

Sasuke frowned but thought about it. The only apartment building he saw before was when Itachi brought him to the market on his shoulders....

He quickly shook the thought out of his head and turned away....only to see said apartment.

"Naruto....which number was your apartment?"

"Hmm? Oh, you found it? Wow, must have been closer than I thought. Anyway, it's the last apartment, on the top floor. Actually, it leads to a balcony."

Sasuke saw it and started to trudge up the outside stairs. Naruto, taking the hint, followed him, taking his time on the stairs until they reached the apartment.

The Uchiha scowled at the graffiti marks on the door and the broken lock. That didn't seem to stop Naruto as he felt along and wall and pushed open the door. "Gama-chan should be over here," he said, stepping over trash that seemed to have been thrown through the window.

Sasuke was amazed how Naruto stepped over the pieces of trash, as if it was everyday occurrence. 'Damn, what if it is a daily occurrence?' he thought after realizing that he was doing it while being blind.

He followed the blond boy with some difficultly, as he would step on thrown rocks and trash that looked like ramen cups. All in this time, looking around the dingy apartment. Many cruel words were written and carved into the walls. Everything was broken and was that a kunai in the wall?! In fact.....there are a lot of small indentions in the wall.

"Hell, what else can go wrong for Naruto?" Unknown to Sasuke, he just broke the one rule in this situation. Never ask a question like that!

"Found it!" Naruto said as he crouched down on the floor, spreading out the debris around him. Sasuke peered inside the room just in time to see Naruto lift up a floorboard.

He took out a box, having a difficult time taking it out, so he yanked it out. He didn't notice the wire coming off it and covered the floor again. Opening it, he felt around for his precious Gama-chan.

"Got it!" Naruto with a beeming smile and he stood up with his box in hand. It was then he heard a sizzling sound. "Oi, teme, hear someone cooking?"

Sasuke scoffed. "Dobe, I don't hear.....," he heard the sizzling noise and his eyes widened in horror. "Come on Naruto!" He grabbed the young boy's hand and ran like hell out of there.

"Teme! I have to put back my box!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke dragged him down the stairs.

"Forget it for now!" he said as they touched ground. Even then Sasuke didn't stop running.

"Teme!" It was quickly becoming Naruto's favorite word for Sasuke. "It will just take a few God da-," an explosion cut off Naruto's words as wood chunks flew over them.

Sasuke starred up at Naruto's destroyed building. How the hell was Naruto going to react to this?!

The Uchiha slowly turned to see the reaction on Naruto's face.

"Wow, did something blow up?" and promptly slipped and landed face first.

"Er......yeah, that guy who was cooking a while ago, saw him run so thought we best go as well."

**Ultimate Liar no Jutsu! **Sasuke sighed at the lie he gave out, wondering if it was believable.

"Wow, smart thinking. Let's get out of here before they try to blame me," Naruto said.

"Right," was Sasuke's reply, shaking his head on how Naruto was so dense.

----meantime, in Hokage's office------

"Hokage-sama, permission to speak freely?" Kakashi asked as the Sandamine smoked his pipe. It had taken some time to get a meeting with him on such short notice.

"Of course Kakashi," the smiling old man said, fully expecting this.

Kakashi nodded and moved his hands into a silencing barrier, casting it over the office. He then took a long deep breath.

"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS!" was the loud, angry voice of the normally laid back shinobi. "Hokage-sama, please tell me you made a mistake, I can't teach! Hell, you remembered to the ones I tried! And they were GENIN, not some kids who are in the academy!"

They were all sent to the hospital soon after meeting Kakashi.

The Sandamine chuckled, rarely seeing Kakashi this worked up.

"Trust me Kakashi, I should have done this years ago with Naruto. It's under unfortunate times that Sasuke was later added to the list," the wise Hokage said, closing his eyes at the memory of the Massacre of the Uchiha. "Anyway, there is another reason I want you to train the boys."

Kakashi perked up at this. "Other reasons?"

"Yes. I, and many others, have notice young Sasuke falling into a rather dangerous set of mind after the massacre. We could easily have another Orochimaru on our hands, this one with those dangerous eyes."

He paused for a bit and smoked his pipe.

"I do not want that, so it was a blessing that he had come in contact with Naruto. That boy can change people for the better, and I already see his influence taking root in Sasuke's change. Hopefully they will bond later on as students under the great Hatake Kakashi." At this the old man smiled as Kakashi sighed.

"You are a devious old man," Kakashi said as he quickly palmed his mouth at the bad remark.

The Hokage laughed. "Seems Naruto's gotten to you as well. Anyway, as I was saying, this is also good for Naruto. I know he doesn't have one friend yet...and don't say the ANBU are his friends," Hiruzen stopped Kakashi while the masked man opened his mouth and closed it, nodding. "So Naruto will gain a friend and hopefully the Uchiha will be pulled from the darkness that's been hovering over him."

"The council, especially the civilian one, is not going to like this," Kakashi said.

"I know, but they can all, as Naruto-kun tells me, 'shove it up their ass and twist!'"

Kakashi snorts out a laugh at the remark the most powerful shinobi said.

"Guess I have my work cut out for me, don't I?" Kakashi said, taking up a lazy stance as he brought down the silent barrier.

"You sure do, Kakashi. Train them right, and we may be facing two fearsome future shinobi.

**DarkLvmj: "And that's a wrap! Phew, hope you all like it!"**

**Lvmj: "I am sure they do."**

**DarkLvmj: "Oh, and we have a surprise character coming up! Maybe in the next chapter. Lvmj, tell them the hints!"**

**Lvmj: Takes out a piece of paper. "Hints: Not from Konoha." Puts down the paper.**

**DarkLvmj: "That's all?" Pouts.**

**Lvmj: "Yup, don't want to give it away."**

**DarkLvmj: "Guess so. ANYWAYS! Take a guess and YOU can choose the Omake! Has to be related to the story though! And for a bonus, if you guess Lvmj's name stands for, while getting the first answer right, you get to choose another Omake!"**

**Lvmj: ".....Devious. Your just devious."**

**DarkLvmj: "I know, now review and tell me what you think!"**


	7. Brother?

**DarkLvmj: "HEY EVERYBODY! Sorry to not been updating for a while, been helping Lvmj write "Comedy Fox" since his hands are, for lack of a better word, crippled from overuse. Don't worry! He will start writing soon!"**

**Lvmj: Hands wrapped up and casted. "I think the cast is just over kill my friend."**

**DarkLvmj: "Shush! You just leave it on! Now, on with the story!"**

**Chapter Seven: Brother?**

"How you holding up, Naruto?" Sasuke asked the blond boy behind him.

Naruto was grinning wide, still holding the box that contained his valuables and Gama-chan.

"Good so far, think I am getting use to walking being...well, you know," Naruto said, shrugging as the villagers gave him death glares for being so close to their Uchiha.

They soon arrived at a store when they were stopped by a.....

"Hello Lord Uchiha! How nice of you to drop by with.....what the hell are you doing here?" the clerk was furious on the Demon Child being in his once clean store.

Naruto, despite not being able to see, turned his head down by reaction of the clerks harsh tone and grabbed the sleeve of Sasuke's shirt, after he fumbled a bit of course.

Sasuke though wasn't having it with the clerk.

"He's with me, is that a problem?" Sasuke's icy tone along with his Sharingan eyes swirling made the clerk jump back slightly.

"N-no, Lord Uchiha, not at all," the Clerk said nervously.

"Good. Come on Naruto, let's get us some food," Sasuke said, willing his eyes to return to normal. He then led Naruto, who wouldn't let go of his sleeve, down an aisle.

"Thanks, Sasuke," Naruto said quietly.

"Anytime," Sasuke said with a small grin. "Now, what do you usually get?"

"Oh!" Naruto's large grin was brought back as he let go of Sasuke. "Ramen of course!"

Next thing Naruto heard was a slapping sound.

"Er, Sasuke, what was that?" Naruto innocently asked. Sasuke had slapped his head at the answer.

"Nothing. Just follow me, I will get you some REAL food.....along with some ramen," he added the last part once he saw the distraught face of Naruto.

In the meantime, the Clerk was passing a message via bird to the other stores. Apparently, the Demon Child has snared their Uchiha in its claws. They have to save their Uchiha before it's too late!

Dumb ass villagers, most of them at least.

Naruto and Sasuke, mostly Sasuke since Naruto hasn't got down not seeing yet, had finally acquired their groceries.

"Four hundred ryos, please," [AN: No clue on how their currency works] the Clerk said with a strained smile.

Sasuke paid for it, no matter how loud Naruto was saying "Let me TEME!" over and over again.

"Oi, Sasuke, where are we going? I don't think this is the way back to my apartment nor your home," Naruto said, his face scrunched up in thought while he carried most of the groceries. All it took from Sasuke was saying "it's training" and Naruto almost took every bag to carry.

Sasuke was mildly surprised that Naruto seemed to have a map layout on where he has been in his head.

"Good job Naruto. This isn't the way home or to your....er....yeah." Sasuke still hasn't told him his apartment was destroyed. "Anyway, we are going to a clothes shop. You need new clothes and I know the perfect place to go to." The place Sasuke was talking about was recently new that people outside of Konoha built up.

"What's wrong with my clothes!" Naruto shouted out.

"Despite them being torn, muddy, and bloody from the night before, nothing, nothing at all," Sasuke said sarcastically as Naruto fumed slightly before huffing as they entered the clothing store.

"Hello there Sasuke-kun! What can we at Shinji's do for you and your little friend?" There was a short stubby man with a ever pleasing smile at the counter. This was Shinji, a talented tailor and craftsman that the Uchiha goes to when he needs clothing, either when he tears or burns them while training.

In fact, he goes there quite often because of that. That and this man never once called him "Lord Uchiha", which set fine for Sasuke.

"Hello Shinji-san. My friend is in need of some new.....many new clothes," Sasuke said with disdain.

"Well let me get your measurement then my young customer!" Shinji said as he jumped off his small stool from the counter and walked towards Naruto, who had set down the grocery bags.

The Uchiha was enjoying the many looks coming out from the blond as Shinji measured him. One of them was of excitement, nervousness, embarrassment, and the last one of curiosity that displayed itself on Naruto. This was probably on why Sasuke was doing this for him.

"I do believe I have all the measurement!" Shinji said. "Now, how would you like your clothes to be?" Shinji said to Naruto, who was looking more nervous now and turned his head towards Sasuke's chakra signature for help.

Sasuke was happy to be of help.

"Black pants with multiple pockets, grey shirt and a dark blue jacket with pockets as well," Sasuke immediately said.

"No orange?!" Naruto cried out. "At least I got another shirt back at home."

Sasuke sighed as but his eyes widened at an idea.

He knew Naruto wouldn't be able to go back home, nor did he trust the villagers to stay away from Naruto once he left.

'_That's it then, he will just come and live with me,'_ Sasuke thought to himself, but cursed inwardly on that only an Uchiha can live in the district.

But.....an honorary Uchiha would be able to live there. Sasuke looked towards Naruto, the blond simply feeling their chakra signatures and the other ones outside the store.

He wouldn't be the first to admit it, but he had grown close to the blond in their short time of actually talking to each other. Almost as if he viewed him as a...

'_Brother?'_ Sasuke mused in his head. _'Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto, kind of works well,'_ Sasuke thought.

"Alright, you will get your orange, but I will not tell you where until the clothes arrive," Sasuke said, much to Naruto's enjoyment and distraught.

"Alright, oh, wait!" Naruto smiled at a thought. "Can I have a mask like Kakashi? You know, so that people won't recognize me that much," Naruto said quietly for the last part.

Sasuke nodded. "Shinji-san, a word," Sasuke waved the short man to him.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" Shinji said with a small smile.

"Do you see the spiral on his shirt?" Sasuke said, earning a nod from Shinji. "I want that on the back of the jacket, orange, but make it very dark and large, along with the Uchiha symbol behind it so the spiral overlaps it, but the Uchiha symbol is clearly shown."

Shinji looked at Sasuke in shock. He knew the honor of having an Uchiha symbol on anything and what people may think.

The short man may not believe in what the other villagers say when he first came here about the blond, and how can he now they he met him? But he knew things were going to get ugly. None the less, he can't refuse a client.

"Got it, I will deliver them to your home in two days," Shinji said with a smile as Sasuke nodded, putting many ryos on the counter.

"Follow me, Naruto," Sasuke said as Naruto got the bags up once more and headed out with Sasuke.

Neither them nor Shinji noticed that the glares directed behind Naruto were intensified. They didn't even catch the weapons the people with the glares had with them.

"So, where are we going now? Your place?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Once there we will find you a room," Sasuke said and immediately grimaced when Naruto stopped.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, frowning. "Not that I don't appreciate or anything, but I got my own room!"

Sasuke let out a long sigh.

"You know that explosion a while back?" Naruto nodded. "That was your apartment exploding."

'_Five....four...three....'_Sasuke counted in his head.

"WHAT?!" Naruto's voice carried out of Konoha.

------On the road to Konoha------

"WHAT?!"

Shinobi surrounded their Kage in a protective formation. They stayed like that for a few more seconds before relaxing.

"False alarm my Lord," one of the shinobi said, bowing.

"Let's continue on then," the Kage said. "We must make it to Konoha as soon as possible." The man in white robes looked down at the boy beside him. "Make sure to be at my side at all times," the man commanded.

The young red-headed boy looked up at the man with no fear. The kanji for Love seemed to pierce the eyes of the Kage of Suna.

"As you wish, father," Gaara, the jinchuriki of the One Tail Demon said as he narrowed his eyes at the man he hated. He in fact hated that they were away from their home in Suna where sand was within easy reach.

"_Although, I wonder why Mother has grown quiet with each passing second we near Konoha."_

**DarkLvmj: "And here it is! Hope you like it! And congrates on Syannka101 on getting the answer right! So here's the Omake! First time doing one so BE NICE! OR ELSE!!!" Clears throat. "And please review!"**

**Lvmj: "You know it's not nice to threaten?"**

**DarkLvmj: "Shush! And put your casts back on!"**

---------OMAKE WOOT!----------

"Come on, Sasuke! You're the only one who can help me!" Naruto pleaded with the Uchiha, who was stubborn as hell against the Blond's idea.

"No way in hell will I do this, Naruto! It's Hokage-sama! We could get ANBU after us! Worse we can get sent to this Ibiki guy they always talk about!"

"Ibiki? Nah, he's a real softy if you know the right buttons to push!" Sasuke massaged his temples at Naruto's answer. It really shouldn't surprise him that Naruto knows strange people.

"Fine."

Later on that day, our favorite old man was happily without his greatest nemisis, Paper Work.

"Might as well get in some...reading time," Hiruzen said with a small perverted giggle.

He opened a hidden compartment on his desk and took out a orange book very similar to Kakashi's. What he didn't know was that the plastic covering was the only thing normal about the book.

Naruto and Sasuke were outside the window on the roof with the real book in Sasuke's hands.

"WHAT IS THIS HORRID BOOK!?" The Third Hokage's voice shook the very earth the Hokage tower stood on as he found the yaoi cousin of Icha Icha.

Naruto fell on the ground laughing while Sasuke was chuckling, not allowing himself to break the natural cool poise of the Uchiha by laughing aloud.

"Wasn't that great Sasuke? Ha! Oh hearing his voice was priceless!" After a few mintues of laughter, Naruto noticed Sasuke was quiet. "Oi, Sasuke, you okay?"

"Hm? Oh! Yeah. Anyway, let's head back," Sasuke hurriedly said, stuffing the orange book into his pocket to read further on later.


	8. Yes, a Brother

**DarkLvmj: "Okay, I am sooooooooo sorry for the late updates and the shortness of this chapter! Been helping Lvmj with "Comedy Fox", which is really freaking awesome and go read right now, and it kind of became a co-author story between Lvmj and me. And I must say I learned a thing or two from his writing. BUT! Now even that one is on hold as we are going to College now." Pouts. "Well, Lvmj is going BACK to college while I am starting it. Freaking hard!"**

**Lvmj: "That's why you should read more instead of goofing around." Reading a Government book. **

**DarkLvmj: Sighs. "But I love goofing around.....anyway, hope you all like this one!"**

**Chapter Eight: Yes, a Brother**

Naruto moaned and mourned over the loss of his apartment all the way to Sasuke's house, much to the annoyance of the Uchiha.

"What am I going to do?! Where will I sleep? Where will I put Gama-chan! I am not going into the alleys again!" Naruto muttered to himself.

Sasuke overheard though, especially the alley part. Just thinking of his friend sleeping in the gutters of Konoha made his blood boil.

"Dobe! Will you shut up? You're going to stay with me, alright? So quit groaning about that God awful place you call your apartment!" Sasuke yelled in anger.

Naruto stopped, his mouth hung open in shock. "What...what do you mean Sasuke? I know you said we were going over to your place, but I didn't know I would live there afterwards!"

Sasuke, for all his Uchiha-ness, had the decently to be embarrassed at not explaining it more clearly to Naruto. Then again, he didn't want to, it would be to....what did that sleeping Nara say all the time? Troublesome? Yeah, that.

"Because.....," he cleared his throat and crossed his arms, trying to build up the Uchiha façade, failing. "I have seen what the villagers have done to you," he paused as he and Naruto shivered from the latest attack. "I can no longer stand by after seeing these atrocities take place on you."

"But...Sasuke, I am fine! Really, I...," Naruto was cut off by Sasuke.

"No you are not fine! They hurt you, Naruto! So...from now on, you are living with me as a member of the Uchiha Clan." There, he just said it. Sasuke looked to see the reaction of the news on Naruto.

He wasn't disappointed from how low Naruto's jaw sunk from its normal position.

"Well?" Sasuke said with one of his scowls, wanting to know what Naruto was thinking.

Naruto, though, was in a semi state of pure shock, of joy, and fear all wrapped into one big blob.

A family, that what was going through his head right now. Family is something that, to him, people take for granted for until they lose them. But for a person like Naruto, who never had the joy of being with a family, this was almost too much to take.

His lip quivered as if he was going to cry, though his tear ducts were long destroyed, he couldn't help but miss them right now.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked softly, seeing the emotions dance across Naruto's face.

"L-like....a family?" Naruto questioned, his voice cracking.

Sasuke seemed stunned for a moment, not truly realizing that Naruto would indeed be like family again.

_I won't be alone anymore_

That thought went through both of their heads.

"Yes, Naruto, like a family," Sasuke said with a true genuine grin on his face.

Naruto cracked a quivering grin. "Then let's go home Sasuke."

-------------Else where--------------------

"That bloody demon has captured Lord Uchiha!" Many villagers were in a home of one of the Demon-Haters.

"I can't believe it happened! When did they even meet?" another villager shouted.

"At that blasted Academy I bet! I know that Demon had our Hokage-sama wrapped around it's devious finger!"

Many comments like this reared their ugly head for the past ten minutes. That is, until someone slammed their hands on the ground.

"Shut up, all of you! Now, Jin and the others haven't come back, so we must presume they are dead," the shirtless man said. He had battle scars and burns all across his old body.

"Not Jin!" many cries came out.

"Enough! We will attack the demon and save Lord Uchiha tonight!" he raised his fist in the air, causing war cries of the villagers to join in as well.

-------------The Gate--------------

"Welcome, Kazekage-sama, to Konoha," Izumo said, bowing respectfully along with Kotetsu.

The Kazekage simply nodded towards them as he ushered Gaara forward with him.

"You are no longer needed, Gaara," the Kazekage said dismissingly. He looked down at the red-haired boy, frowning at the Gaara's glare at him.

"Yes, father," Gaara said, walking away from the group.

For the first time in a long time, the Kazekage actually felt a pang of guilt course through his cold heart.

"Perhaps, it was a mistake to seal the demon into him," he murmured to himself.

"What was that, Kazekage-sama?" a man whose face seemed to be half hidden asked him.

"Nothing, Baki, let's go," the Kazekage said, his voice growing cold once more.

Gaara calmly strolled through the streets of Konoha, noticing it was much livelier then Suna. The young jinchuriki happened to pass by a building that seemed to have part of it blown up, as there were many people scrambling.

"I bet it's that demons fault!" Gaara heard behind him and turned around to _Sabaku Taiso _somebody, only to notice that the man was not looking at him.

Gaara had the decency to grimace at the thought of if he had _Sabaku Taiso _somebody. That wouldn't work well here in Konoha.

"Come on, the meetings over," an older villager said. "We kill the demon as soon as we find it. Hurry up!" he said, causing for some of the villagers around him to turn and follow the older one.

Gaara frowned in thought. His 'Mother', who usually one to chat all the time, would have wanted their blood. He thought once more on how strange it was to not hear her.

With curiosity, and with nothing really to do, he decided to follow the villagers, in hopes of getting to know this 'Demon' they speak oh so fondly of.

---------------A few blocks away from the Uchiha Complex---------------

Sasuke was walking right next to the blond, carrying a few of the groceries since Naruto's arms were feeling like jelly now.

'_Naruto.....my brother,'_ though Sasuke with a small unnoticeable grin while walking back towards his..._their_ home. He mildly too notice that it was late in the evening.

"Oi, Sasuke, something's wrong," Naruto said, frowning while stopping in his tracks.

"What? You _'Feel impending doom'_ again? I don't think the fangirls are around, Naruto," Sasuke said quite seriously. It was always a serious case when dealing with fangirls.

"No....like, _'we are going to get screwed impending doom' _or something along those lines," Naruto said. Sasuke frowned and looked up ahead, seeing a crowd of villagers, armed with many metal objects.

"Uh...." Sasuke couldn't get the right words out as he suddenly grabbed Naruto by the collar of his shirt and pulled him backwards.

"Teme! What was...." he was silence by a small thud right where he once stood. There was a pitchfork stabbed into the ground.

Sasuke, ignoring the pitchfork for the time being, shifted around to run with Naruto, when Naruto's hand grasped his shoulder.

"There's more that way.....we're surrounded," he said in horror. "How could I not feel them before?!" he berated himself.

"Lord Uchiha, please step away from the Demon!" a villager said.

Sasuke actually snarled as he and Naruto flung the groceries away to a safe place, standing back to back. The Last Uchiha poured chakra into his eyes, willing the Sharingan to come forth while the Jinchurriki of the Kyubi no Kitsune took notice of the multiple chakra blobs that seemed to be hidden around the area.

His senses located a strange chakra signature. A strange yellow-ish one.

Gaara looked down at the two boys, wondering which one was this Demon, and why they called him that.

"Can it be.....that he is another like me?" Gaara questioned as his eyes narrowed on the villagers.

**DarkLvmj: "Oh my God! Sorry to end it here! Must get to studying!" pauses for a bit, looks shocked and bashes head onto desk. "I can't believe I just said that! The world is going to end!"**

**Lvmj: Looking highly disturbed, scoots away. "Er....yeah, hope you guys enjoyed DarkLvmj's story....I still can't believe she is going to study! The world must be ending.**

**-Lvmj**

**-DarkLvmj**


	9. Villagers vs Two Jinchuriki and Uchiha

**DarkLvmj: "ZzzzzZzzzzZzzz" Tired after hours of College work.**

**Lvmj: sighs. "College has been kicking our asses."  
**

**Chapter Nine: Villagers Vs Two Jinchuriki and Uchiha**

"To your right side Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke took the pitchfork that was thrown at Naruto and blocked it. Although he had the Sharigan that helped with his accuracy with hand-eye coordination's, it was a problem with keeping up with random items being thrown, which is when Naruto came in, actually using his ears to pinpoint the flying object.

Although pinpointing wouldn't be the exact wording, he would tell Sasuke in which direction it was in.

'_I really need to get Naruto to study things like degree wise and clock locations codes,' _Sasuke thought with a small grimace.

"Left side!" Naruto yelled out once more as he felt around for the sickle that Sasuke blocked. His hand closed on a wooden surface, just in time to cut away a charging villager.

"Ah! The demon cut me!" the villager said, holding his cut as he staggered back towards the others.

"Where are the ninja?! They should have been here before us!" a woman screeched.

"Don't worry, they'll be here any minute!"

Naruto sucked in a heavy breath at that. "Sasuke, we need a plan," Naruto said as Sasuke smacked away another farm tool.

"I know that! But we are kind of surrounded right now?!" Sasuke said, frustrated on the whole situation. The villagers were getting closer towards them, but stayed a couple yards away from the 'demon', since they didn't want to get hurt, and their 'precious' Uchiha, since they didn't want to hurt him.

To put it simply, Naruto was practically screwed here. Sasuke would get away unhurt, since he wasn't the target and they believed they are 'saving' him from the 'demon.'

"Look....Sasuke. They are only after me, so why don't you just get out of here?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked distraught, the villagers looked surprised, some looked disgusted.

"Naruto, you are my brother now. There is no way I am abandoning you! So get that idiotic crap out of your head right now!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto backed up slightly from the intensity of his voice.

He was so distracted that he failed to notice a kunai streaming and sticking right into Sasuke's shoulder.

"Argh!" Sasuke cried in pain and dropped the pitchfork.

"Sasuke, what happened?" Naruto said, reaching out and took hold of Sasuke. He felt the blood in an instant.

"You idiot! You hit Lord Uchiha!" a villager berated the ninja that came, making a total ten ninja that were around them.

Naruto held Sasuke to protect him as best he could, his head inclinging right and left to sense for an exit. He found none, so he did the next best thing.

"Help!" Naruto cried out. "Can somebody help us?! Please!"

Gaara looked down, his hand clutching his shirt where his heart is. "It hurts," he mumbled, surprised by this. It has been a very, very long time since this has happened. The Jinchuriki of the One Tails looked up at the two boys in the circle with a determined face and raised his hand

"What the hell!?" the villagers cried out as sand suddenly swept around Sasuke and Naruto, flinging the villagers and ninjas away.

Gaara landed at their side, his back to them, his mouth set in a fine grim like state as he said the following line as emotionless as he could.

"If you value your lives.....well, you should have left a long time ago." Gaara, for once, didn't have a psychotic glee to his face as he attacked the people around him.

---------At the Hokage Tower-----------

"So, we are in agreement then, Lord Hokage?" the Kazekage asked. They have been here for quite a while to discuss trade agreements between their Villages.

You see, Suna, as many know, is in the freaking middle of a desert. Not much water out there besides the large underground wells. But even those are used mostly for washing. What Suna needed was drinking water, plenty of it.

In Konoha, they have abundance of water. _The Village in the Leaves _should have added a _Green_ in front of the _Leaves_ by how healthy the plant life looked around Konoha.

What Konoha wants is Sand as they don't have any, not much of a surprise there. The sand for Konoha is going to be used for glass material, which is a most sought out substance in Konoha. Besides glass, Suna sand contains valuable minerals to strengthen kunais and such.

"I do believe so, Lord Kazekage," the Leaf's Hokage said with an aging smile, firmly shaking the younger Kage's hand.

They both dropped their hands after the first two initial shakes. "Let's find you a room to stay in, my young friend. It's getting dark out and I wouldn't want a fellow Kage out there in the dark," Hiruzen said with a small grin.

The Kazekage managed a weak smirk at the open hospitability that Hiruzen was showing.

But, alas, such peacefulness was brought to a sudden close.

"Hokage-sama! There are reports of a battle!" an unnamed Chunin said, bursting through the doors.

-----------------Back with Naruto and the gang----------------------

"Get on," Gaara said in his usual calm/eerie voice. In front of Gaara was a concentrated bundle of sand. Naruto and Sasuke, who was clutching his arm, stared at the floating sand, which Naruto 'sensed' to be a floating chakra mass, in amazement.

Gaara sighed and mumbled something underneath his breath as he pushed the two on the sand and jumped on. With an obvious strain on himself, he motioned his hands upwards, bringing up with the sand.

"Get them!" someone cried out as a shinobi jumped into the air towards Gaara.

Gaara scoffed at him and sent a wave of sand towards the shinobi, crashing into him and sending him towards the ground. A snap was heard around as the man laid motionless.

"Oops," Gaara muttered, looking at the body unblinkingly.

"Did something go '_splat'_?" Naruto question.

"Er....something like that," Sasuke said as Gaara continued to block objects with his sand.

Unfortunately, one ninja got wise and threw his kunai with an exploding seal attached to it.

"Uh, Sasuke, someone's cooking again!" Naruto yelled out, remembering the sizzling noise from before at his apartment.

Gaara's eyes widened slightly as he halted in the air and raised the sand to protect them.

The kunai detonated, surrounding them in a ball of fire. They were quickly shot out from the force of the explosion.

Sasuke, acting quickly, took hold of Naruto and held him close, reverting him so that he would bare the brunt of the impact. Sasuke's back slammed into a building, the force of the blow separating the boys as they fell on the ground.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, scrambling to his feet and running to where he felt Sasuke's chakra signature. Naruto knelt down and shook Sasuke's shoulder. "Come on Sasuke, you got to get up," Naruto said desperately.

It was then he felt something warm and wet. Naruto's face scrunched up in thought before the scent of something all too familiar rang up one word.....

"Blood," Naruto's voice said in just above a whisper. What Naruto didn't know was that Sasuke was knocked out and still bleeding from that kunai wound from the shinobi.

"Are you okay," Gaara's voice came out of nowhere as a law of sand erupted to block the weapons thrown.

"Sasuke....," Naruto muttered, his form shaking. Gaara would have lifted an eyebrow if he had any at the power radiating off of Naruto.

Gaara had a smirk as he pulled down the sand, seeing Naruto's whisker marks turn feral like and claws forming.

"So you are like me," Gaara said in a confirming voice while standing next to Sasuke. "I will protect this boy while you....enjoy yourself," Gaara said, choosing his words wisely.

"Thanks," Naruto growled out as he turned his head towards the villagers. With a roar of rage, Naruto took a position on all fours and rushed at the first victim.

**DarkLvmj: "SORRY! College has been tough! Just made it past the first of the tests....finally." Sighs and rubs the sleep from her eyes. "Lvmj has been a big help college, but it's taking time out my writing. A whole MONTH! Goodness! Anyway, cheer me up please! I need it!" pouts.**

**Lvmj: "She needs it." sighs.  
**


	10. Rampaging Jinchuuriki!

**DarkLvmj: -laying face down on the ground- "My enemy...College....is too powerful!!!!" –goes unconscious.**

**Lvmj: pokes her with a stick. "We are now in the Spring semester of College." Sighing. "Unfortunetly, we don't have a lot of free time, over 90% of it is studying, the other 10% eating and sleeping."**

**DarkLvmj: pops back up. "Yeah! I'm soooo sorry for the long pause! Blame College!" pouts. "OH! And guess who's birthday passed a while ago in December!" points at a glaring Lvmj. "Try and guess what his birthday and how old he is correct and win an OMAKE!!!!"**

**Lvmj: ".....run," he muttered, taking out a large bat.**

**DarkLvmj: Already running.**

**Chapter Ten: Rampaging Jinchuuriki!**

The second the ignorant villagers saw Naruto change, they knew they were in deep, deep, up to the freaking neck, shit.

Now, when they saw the red chakra start forming over him, they just about crapped themselves.

'_I think one of them crapped themselves,' _Naruto thought to himself with a grin. He had never felt this powerful. It was strange, horrifying, but such a welcoming feeling that he relished in the power.

"Oh Kami, run!" a man said just before Naruto barreled right into him. The man and Naruto rolled on the ground and stopped with Naruto crouched onto the man's back.

"You will all pay for what you did!" Naruto roared as the man beneath him was screaming in pain from the red chakra that began to form around Naruto. It burned his flesh severely before Naruto jumped off the man, leaving him wailing on the floor.

Gaara watched this all unfold with a small smile. He _enjoyed_ how Naruto took revenge on the people that have caused him pain and suffering. Looking back, he looked at the downed form of Sasuke, wondering why Naruto got so angry.

A splash of blood quickly shook him of his thoughts as he quickly looked back to Naruto.

Naruto now had a ripped off arm in his mouth, growling at the screaming villager with two chakra-like tails forming behind him. He seemed to be out of his mind at this point.

He suddenly charged at a one armed scrambling ninja, who screamed in a very high pitch voice.

"**Doton: Doryuheki!"** A wall of earth shot up in front of Naruto, making him slam into it and drop the arm, saving the ninja. Naruto growled as he backed away from the wall as it cracked, crumbling to reveal Kakashi.

"Naruto, I hate to do this, but you have to get back into control," Kakashi said as gently as he could so he wouldn't anger the enraged jinchuuriki.

"Go and kill that demon Kyuubi, Kakashi!" the ninja Kakashi just saved shouted at him, only to get a forehead full of kunai, dropping dead.

Kakashi didn't even look back at what he had done. "Law's the law," he mused dryly as he settled into a stance to hold Naruto off and try to calm him down.

It was then a few more landed nearby Kakashi followed by a **"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"** which almost knocked Kakashi's head off if he hadn't crouched low to dodge it.

"YOSH! My eternal rival Kakashi, nice dodge!" a man wearing nothing but green shouted, striking the signature 'good guy' pose, making Kakashi and even Kyuubi-fied Naruto to wince.

"Gai, this isn't the best time to act out," a jounin said, putting out his cigarette.

"Asuma-san is right, Gai-san," an ANBU said to both of them.

"Gai, Asuma, Tenzo, are you here to help or just chit-chat?" Kakashi said, his eye twitching slightly.

"So Hip and Cool Kakashi! But you make sense, we are here to help young Naruto get back in control," Gai said, for once growing serious.

"Let's get ready then," Kakashi said, lifting up his headband to reveal his other eye. He opened it wide to reveal the Sharingan.

Just in time to as Naruto had enough sitting idly by and roared out in anger. He dug his hands and feet into the ground before shooting right at the four.

Gai, in his burst of speed, was the first to charge out.

As they both came closer, Gai suddenly ducked down and twisted around with his leg stretched out.

"**Konoha Reppu!"** he shouted out as he knocked Naruto's hands and legs out from underneath him, sending him spiraling in the air.

Naruto barely had the time to hear **Mokuton** before a lumber of wood shot out of a tree and smacked him in the stomach, sending him down on the ground and holding him there.

"Is he down?" Tenzo asked. A few seconds later there was a cracking noise as the wood was torn off the tree. Naruto raised it with both hands, three chakra tails waving wildly behind him, and slammed it down towards Gai.

Asuma was quick to be in front of him and swiped upwards with his trench knives full of his chakra, slicing the beam before it could connect.

"He's just getting stronger and stronger!" Asuma yelled out before he caught sight of Kakashi running at a speed that he seemed to be a blur before appearing behind Naruto.

"**Katon: Gokakyu no jutso!"** Kakashi shouted before lowering his mask slightly and blowing out a ball of fire point blank range.

Now to many it seemed Kakashi was going in for the kill. What they didn't know was that Kakashi was putting enough chakra into the fire ball to knock Naruto out but strong enough to get passed three tails.

The result was a smoky explosion and a slightly singed Kakashi jumping away and landing with the others.

"I think we got him," Kakashi said.

He would have been right until a chakra hand shot out of the smoke towards them.

Tenzo flashed through seals and slapped his hands on the ground. **"Mokuton: Mokujuheki!" **Two large pillars of wood sprouted out of the ground and locked with each other, creating a half dome to shield against the fist. The wood groaned but held firm.

The others went around and cursed when they saw a beaten up Naruto with a fourth tail forming. They were about to defend themselves once again until a new group arrived.

"Naruto!" a voice yelled out. The Kyuubi-induced Naruto spun around, still on all fours, towards the Hokage and Kazekage.

The Kazekage was looking Gaara actually, surprised that he was the one not fighting. He was so sure that Gaara had snapped again and went on a rampage that would cause relations between Suna and Konoha to break.

To put it simply he was immensely glad that there was another jinchuriki. Wait....another jinchuriki?!

"Wait, is that...," the Kazekage said, motioning his hand towards Naruto.

Hiruzen sighed deeply. "Yes, he is." The old Hokage then took a few cautious steps towards Naruto while many ninja who were attacking Naruto, except Kakashi, Gai, Tenzo and Asuma who were just trying to knock him out, were already semi-wetting themselves.

"Gaara, what happened here?" the Kazekage asked his son.

"This boy....was under attacked along with him," Gaara said in his usual monotone voice, inclining his head to Sasuke. Once again he was surprised to see Gaara protecting people.

Naruto in the meantime was looking at the Hokage a kin to filth, snarling at him.

**DarkLvmj: gasps for air, finally stopped runing. "And there we go! Hope you like it! Leave me a review please, I so love them!!!!!"**

_Doton: Doryuheki – Earth Style Wall_

_Konoha Reppu – Leaf Gale (aka) Leaf Whirlwind_

_Mokuton: Mokujuheki – Wood Locking Wall_

_Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu – Fire Style Grand Fireball jutsu_


	11. HELP!

**DarkLvmj: "HEY! I'm alive! WOOOT! Anyway, sorry for the long wait, but life has got me by the hair and is NOT LETTING GO!" "So I need some help coming up with future ideas for this story. Already know how to end the whole Kyuubi Naruto scene, but afterwards I am sooooo stuck!"**

**"Oh, and an update on Lvmj. His hands are hurting really badly, so its hard for him to write, one of the main reasons why his other stories have not been updated for a freaking while, which I SOOOOO ground on him for that." XD "Anyway, I am going to be helping him more, but between "Seeing the World Blindfolded" , "Comedy Fox" , "One Mistake" , its going to be rather long time until it updates. But keep in cheers! WE are not going to give up yet!"**

**-From your super awesome DarkLvmj.  
**


End file.
